villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alliser Thorne
Ser 'Alliser Thorne '''is a character from ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''and its adaptation ''Game of Thrones. He is the master-at-arms of the Night's Watch at Castle Black. The tone of his voice and his contempt makes him hated by all the Night's Watch's recruits. In the TV series, he is played by Owen Teale. History Prior to joining the Night's Watch, Alliser was a knight of House Thorne of the crownlands and fought on the side of House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion. A defender of King's Landing, after its sack he was given the choice by Lord Tywin Lannister between death or taking the black. He's known for being mean spirited and a bully who doesn't really care to train the recruits. Jeor Mormont is also afraid of the idea of Thorne commanding the Night's Watch. Thorne is an hateful person. He hates almost every single man at Castle Black, unless he's highborn. He's known friends are Thoren Smallwood, died at the Fist of the First Men; Ser Jaremy Rykker, killed by the wight of Jafer Flowers; and Lord Janos Slynt, executed by Lord Commander Snow. During the second book he arrives at King's Landing with the hand of a wight, and demands to see the King, but he's refused by Lord Tyrion Lannister. After taking a few prisoners and weapons with him, he returns to the Wall via sea again. He serves as the master-at-arms of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and he becomes an ally with Lord Janos Slynt. The two arrive at Castle Black at the end of the third book, with reinforcements from Eastwatch, for the wildling invasion commanded by Mance Rayder. Thorne and Slynt threaten to behead Jon, but eventually they both agree to send him to treat with Mance, hoping to see him killed. Thorne holds a strong disliking for Jon Snow. In the TV series this grudge eventually hits its boiling point in the Season 5 finale, "Mother's Mercy", where Thorne, Othell Yarwyck, Bowen Marsh, and several other men of the Night's Watch, including Olly, brutally stab Jon Snow and leave him to die after he let the wildlings go through the other side of the Wall to make them live in the lands of The Gift. This differs from the original version in book 5 where Jon sends Thorne and Dywen with three groups of rangers beyond the Wall to find the rest of the wildlings. In the book the Mutiny at Castle Black happens for different reasons: Lord Commander Jon Snow receives a taunting letter purportedly from Ramsay Bolton, addressed to 'Bastard,' which claims that King Stannis Baratheon has been defeated and Mance Rayder captured. It demands fealty from Jon to House Bolton if the Night's Watch is to survive and gives a detailed account of Ramsay's actions. Jon views it in disgust, as it repeatedly sullies the honor of what was once the ancient seat of House Stark. He responds to Ramsay's letter by relinquishing command of an impending ranging to Hardhome (which has been attacked by wights) and announces his intention to ride south against the Boltons. He does not order the Night's Watch to fight with him, but asks both wildlings and black brothers alike to join him of their own volition. Jon's decision, which is in violation of his oaths, though his goal is also to protect the Watch from Ramsay Bolton, causes great discontent within the Watch's upper leadership. In the confusion resulting from Wun Wun's killing of Ser Patrek of King's Mountain, a knight in the service of King Stannis, Jon is stabbed repeatedly by Bowen Marsh and other black brothers, who attack in tears while muttering "for the Watch". Thorne was not present during the mutiny as he has not yet returned from his mission beyond the Wall. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bullies Category:Hatemongers Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Servant of Hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fighter Category:Minor Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Old Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Control Freaks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Honorable Villains Category:Outcast Category:Dark Knights Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Delusional